Ojos color caoba
by TipsySay
Summary: Si de algo Caspian se había dado cuenta, era que aquellos ojos color caoba podían cambiar bastante. Y que no podía dejar de verlos. Warning: Casmund.
1. Chapter 1: Ojos color caoba

**Ojos color caoba**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a C.S. Lewis.**

_Si de algo Caspian se había dado cuenta, era que aquellos ojos color caoba podían cambiar bastante. Y que no podía dejar de verlos._

* * *

><p>Se giró un poco, alejando su vista del reflejo de la luz solar que el mar le proporcionaba en ese momento. La brisa movió su cabello castaño, golpeando con cinismo su rostro. Escuchó risas cerca de él, mientras alejaba hebras oscuras de su cara. Se giró un poco, topándose con la mirada caoba del otro Rey, quien reía sin clemencia junto a su hermana menor. Sonrió un poco, a pesar de que era una clara burla a su persona la que causaba que aquellos ojos brillaran de esa forma en ese momento.<p>

Sacudió ese pensamiento de su cabeza, alejándolo y enviándolo a ese lugar donde se apilaban algunos similares. En lugar de ensimismarse y pensar el por qué se fijaba en ese tipo de cosas o su estómago se revolvía ligeramente en la presencia del otro, decidió poner en movimiento sus piernas y acercarse al Rey y Reina de antaño, que, para su suerte, habían dejado de reír sonoramente. Ahora simplemente le sonreían, con lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos, denotando que de verdad les había hecho mucha gracia su ligero infortunio.

-Edmund, Lucy-les llamó, esperando, de manera solemne, que se calmaran.-Me alegra ser quien plante una sonrisa en sus majestades, pero no creo que mi pequeño altercado con el viento haya sido para tanto. –les sonrió un poco.

-Si hubieras visto lo que nosotros, comprenderías.-dijo el dueño de los ojos color caoba, sonriendo altaneramente.

-Perdona, Caspian, pero la cara que pusiste nos pareció muy divertida.-intervino Lucy, en un tono bastante simpático, para apaciguar cualquier molestia, aunque no existía en esta ocasión.

-Está bien, también me hubiera gustado ver eso.-admitió, aunque no recordaba cómo se habían contraído los músculos de su rostro moreno.

-Llevabas un rato ensimismado.-comentó, casi por casualidad, Edmund, observando de reojo al mayor de ellos. Relativamente mayor, al menos, ya que no sabía si contar esos años "perdidos" donde crecieron en Narnia, o solamente los vividos en Inglaterra.

-Disfrutaba un poco de la vista.-mintió el otro. Y era bastante obvio, pues llevaban días y días con el mar y el cielo de la misma forma que lo estaba en aquél momento: sol brillante, mar a su alrededor, ninguna nube en el cielo, nada de tierra en el mar.

-Por supuesto.-dijo, con cierta nota de sarcasmo, el mayor de los hermanos Pevensie que se encontraba a bordo. Su hermana solo puso los ojos en blanco por un breve instante, antes de ver pasar a Reepichep más allá de donde estaban.

-Si me disculpan, iré un rato con Reep.-se excusó, aunque ya estaba en movimiento, alejándose del incómodo silencio que caía sobre los Reyes.

-Algo te tiene abrumado.-soltó Edmund, sin mucha sutileza, como sucedía de vez en cuando, cuando ya no soportaba la intriga de algún misterio, como aquél que Caspian mantenía desde hacía días.

-No es nada.-respondió casi con demasiada rapidez. Era obvio que no quería hablar de eso, mucho menos con él, pero si algo sabía Caspian con certeza, era que aquél chico de enigmáticos ojos color caoba no dejaría de indagar hasta saber de qué iba todo. Y eso es lo que temía. Que se enterara de lo que le sucedía incluso antes de que él mismo estuviera seguro.

-Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo.-insistió el otro.

-No tengo nada de qué hablar.-frunció el ceño al decirlo. De algún modo, le molestaba que el otro chico siguiera insistiendo con eso. Es decir, de ser cualquier otra cosa, seguramente le habría dicho, pero este asunto era mucho más complicado. Y lo que es peor, implicaba justamente al otro chico, que le miraba con cierta sorpresa por el tono de voz con que le había respondido. Antes de que dijera algo más, se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia el camarote que compartían, junto con el primo de los Pevensie.

-Te dije que había algo extraño en él.-susurró Edmund a su hermana, mientras veían, distraídamente, el atardecer en el horizonte. –Y no quiere decirme qué es.

-Edmund, no porque sean muy buenos amigos-enfatizó la palabra "muy" de una forma que le dio escalofríos a su hermano.-significa que deba decirte absolutamente todo lo que le pasa o piensa. Si tuviera que ver con Narnia o con nuestra misión, te lo habría contado enseguida, ¿no crees?-sus ojos, varios tonos más claros que los de su hermano, se fijaron en él.

-...-se quedó en silencio, prestándole aún menos atención a la puesta de sol que casi concluía. –Tienes razón, Lu.-pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, sonriendo un tanto. Aunque, en su fuero interno, seguía inquieto por lo que tuviera a Caspian de esa forma.

Suspiró, mirando el techo desde su hamaca, la cual se balanceaba ligeramente de un lado a otro por el movimiento del barco. Se dio la vuelta, mirando ahora hacia la pared, sin encontrar una buena posición para descansar. Llevaba algunas horas allí encerrado, pensando, jalándose un poco el cabello, rascándose la barba, y vislumbrando los ojos color caoba que lo habían llevado a eso.

De haber estado en su cama, quizás hubiera cabeceado un poco contra ella. Pero en la hamaca no tendría sentido.

Estaba molesto, nervioso, irreconocible. Era Rey de Narnia. EL Rey de Narnia. Rey actual, al menos, ya que se seguía siendo Rey de Narnia aún si no vivía allí. Pero el caso es que lo era. Y como tal, no debería encontrarse postrado de esa manera, sin tener idea de qué hacer sobre un asunto que, de por sí, ya era imposible lo viera por donde lo viera.

La respuesta era clara: dejarlo pasar y sobrellevar aquello.

Pero no siempre la respuesta era la mejor. De eso se dio cuenta dos días después, estando a solas con el dueño de aquellos ojos que lo perseguían hasta en sus sueños. El chico Scrubb había salido antes que ellos, alegando algo sobre no soportar estar allí dentro, o algo así. En realidad, Caspian no se molestó en escucharlo, hasta que el sonido de la puerta cerrarse lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Terminó de calzar una de sus botas, con movimientos parsimoniosos, esperando que el Pevensie saliera también de allí. Pero, al voltear ligeramente hacia su dirección, se quedó de piedra, con la otra bota suspendida en el aire.

Su atención se había ido por completo hacia el chico de piel cremosa, del cual podía ver ahora algunas cicatrices antiguas asomándose por su espalda, mientras que su torso seguía al descubierto por unos breves instantes. Gloriosos instantes, se corrigió mentalmente. La camisa cayó como una cortina, terminando con el hechizo que lo había mantenido tan atento a donde menos debería haber estado.

Entonces sus ojos se toparon directamente con aquellos color caoba, que no podrían haberse visto más grandes. Lo había visto. Lo había notado. Se había dado cuenta de la mirada embelesada que le había dedicado de forma involuntaria.

Estaba esperando ver aquél brillo rojizo que parecían adquirir sus pupilas cuando se molestaba, pero era tal la sorpresa que seguían reflejando el dorado de la luz del sol que conseguía filtrarse por una de las ventanas.

Como si hubiera sido embrujado de nuevo, se puso en pie, soltando la bota, que cayó con un ruido sordo, despertando de su ensoñación a Edmund el Justo. Pero no lo suficientemente rápido para ver lo que el telmarino estaba a punto de hacer.

Estaba tan cerca de Edmund, que sentía su respiración agitada, pero no se detuvo a pensar en eso ni en nada. Tomó su rostro con una mano, mientras que la otra se aferraba a su cintura, acercándolo más a él. Sus labios buscaron con rapidez los del otro, moviéndose sobre ellos.

Cerró los ojos, mientras sentía cómo el calor fluía por sus venas, como si en lugar de sangre llevara fuego a través de ellas.

Su lengua lamió un poco aquellos labios que seguían inmóviles, antes de separarse por completo del chico. Lo miró, aún con expresión de sorpresa, o quizás de susto.

Había echado todo a perder entre ellos. Aquella amistad que tenían, la confianza, todo. Pero no podía deshacer lo que había hecho. Y, debía admitirlo, una parte de él se sentía orgullosa de haber tomado la iniciativa.

Se dio la vuelta, tomó la bota faltante del suelo, y salió de allí, dejando a un chico de ojos color caoba, que ahora brillaban más fuerte que antes.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

Siento mucho errores de ortografía y gramática, así como la falta de una trama más concisa.

Tendrá continuación, al menos eso espero.

Es el primer Casmund que me atrevo a escribir, a pesar de que adoro a esta pareja desde hace ya unos años.

No me hubiera animado a escribirlo de no ser que andaba inundada de café y ya eran las 4:00 am y necesitaba sacar muchas cosas de mi cabeza por un rato.

Agradecería que me dijeran si quieren más de esto, si fue bueno, fue malo, qué faltó o qué sobró. Se aceptan sus críticas constructivas.

:,)


	2. Chapter 2

**Ojos color caoba**

_Notas:_

Primero que nada, para todos aquellos que estuvieron esperando que publicara un segundo capítulo/me decidiera a hacer la continuación/o les dije que estaba en eso: Siento mucho que me haya tomado más de un año hacerlo.

Ciertamente tengo mis razones y no pienso venir a quejarme o sacar todo eso aquí. Lo único que sí diré, es que una de ellas es que, además del romance y sentimentalismo, no tenía un plot, una trama. Y bien podría simplemente basarme en la película o el libro y agregar en medio de todos los acontecimientos el romance y sufrimiento que tanto nos agrada leer. Por ahora, he decidido hacer algo de eso, pero descuiden, cambiaré cosas, y habrá más. O al menos eso espero.

Segundo: ¿cuándo subiré un 3er capítulo? No tengo idea, pero espero no me tome otro año. Sé que no sufrieron en este tiempo, no me engaño. Pero dado que he sufrido esperando 2 años por la continuación de un fanfic [casmund justamente, para que duela más] que además es el último de una serie [que es mi favorita y podría seguir leyendo hasta morir], no quiero dejar esto ahí nomás, olvidado y agarrando polvo en mi carpeta de drive.

Tercero: perdonen que en este capítulo sea más un insight de lo que cada personaje piensa, que acciones en realidad. No puedo evitar eso, es la forma en que escribo. Me gusta saber qué piensan, qué les atormenta y demás.

Pero descuiden, a partir del siguiente capítulo sucederán ya más cosas. [Vease, más interacciones y acción que no está destinada solamente a llenar de romance y esas cosas]

Oh, sí. Perdonen que el capítulo no sea largo. Lo acabo de terminar, aunque debo decir que es la 2da vez que lo hago. Tenía el capítulo dos casi terminado [y olvidado] desde hace unos dos meses. Hoy lo leí y dije: no. Así que lo comencé de nuevo. Está basado en la primera versión pero salió diferente.

Espero les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Se quedó de piedra, sin poder pensar con claridad o moverse, durante tanto tiempo que le pareció eterno, aun cuando no podían haber pasado más que unos minutos.

Caminó hacia la cama que su primo solía ocupar, sentándose para ponerse las botas. Pero sus ojos no podían enfocar nada. Estaban perdidos, al igual que su mente, en el beso que hacía unos minutos había acontecido.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué Caspian le había mirado de aquella manera?

¡Por Aslan!

¿Por qué le había besado?

Había sido tan repentino, tan rápido. Tan pronto como inició, ya había terminado. Todo eso le parecía borroso, pero lo que no podía olvidar, y sabía que no podría dejar ir con facilidad, era lo que había sentido.

Aquellos cálidos labios contra los suyos. Aquella mano que se aferraba con fuerza a su cintura, atrayéndolo a un cuerpo tan agitado como el propio en ese momento. Aquél contacto en su mejilla.

Había sentido que su pulso aumentaba, su respiración faltaba y sus labios reaccionaban de una forma que casi no los había reconocido como suyos.

Sí, había besado con anterioridad, tanto en sus tiempos de Rey en Narnia, como en Inglaterra, pero jamás había sentido aquello. Jamás sus labios habían tomado posesión de él y habían reclamado por más de forma tan fuerte que casi dolía el que no hubiera durado más.

Aquél beso, a pesar de ser breve, había despertado en él una necesidad que no sabía que tenía dentro.

Y ahora tendría que controlar eso.

Caspian era su amigo. Su mejor amigo, podría asegurar.

De haber sido alguien más, alguien con menos importancia en su vida, y que hubiera despertado eso en él, habría sido tan fácil el dejarse llevar un poco, aunque no podía asegurar que lo hubiera hecho.

Pero se trataba de Caspian. Hasta hacía nada todavía pensaba en él solo como su amigo. Nada más. Jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza sentir algo más por él.

Y ahora… Ahora ¿qué?

No podía simplemente hacer como que nada había sucedido. Aquello solo traería más problemas, complicaciones innecesarias, y probablemente desmoronaría lo que quedaba de su amistad.

Pero, ¿qué hacer ahora?

Caspian le había besado, sí. Pero ¿qué había significado eso para él? ¿Había sido algo de momento? ¿Tanto tiempo en el Viajero del Alba? ¿O sentía algo más por él?

Enterró la cabeza entre sus manos, sin saber qué pensar.

No podía dar una conclusión acerca de los motivos de Caspian. Tendría que preguntarle.

Suspiró.

No podía ir a preguntarle así nada más. No se daba el valor de hacerlo. Ni siquiera sabía si podría encararlo después de lo sucedido.

Además…

Cualquiera que fuera el motivo detrás de las acciones de Caspian… Él le había correspondido al beso. Ligeramente. Pero lo había hecho. Y podía sentir aún cómo sus labios deseaban más de los del telmarino. Había despertado en él ese deseo.

¿Qué significaba para él? ¿Hormonas? ¿El hecho de haber sido besado luego de tanto tiempo? ¿O había algo más de lo que no se había dado cuenta antes?

Si alguien te besa sin gustarte ni atraerte de aquella forma, ¿no se supone que no sientas nada? ¿Qué te de asco o incomodidad? En ese caso, ¿qué significaba eso para él?

¿Le gustaba Caspian como algo más que su amigo? ¿O había sido una reacción involuntaria?

* * *

><p>Terminó de ponerse la bota faltante, antes de llevarse las manos a la cabeza, despeinándose.<p>

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué no se había detenido antes de hacerlo? ¿Por qué había permitido que su instinto se antepusiera a su razón? Tantas veces que había evitado hacer algo para que Edmund se diera cuenta de cómo se sentía respecto a él, y había echado todo ese esfuerzo por la borda.

Bajó las manos, recargándose contra la baranda del Viajero del Alba, mirando hacia el agua que tenía justo debajo, oscurecida por la sombra del navío.

Ahora Edmund lo sabía. Que no le veía solo como un amigo. Que quería más de él, aún si no estaba del todo seguro de qué era lo que quería. Pero ya no importaba. Había actuado de una manera tan irracional, tan imprudente, que cualquier oportunidad de que aquella amistad que tenía con el antiguo Rey se convirtiera en algo diferente, había desaparecido. Lo máximo a lo que podría aspirar a tener con el chico de ojos color caoba era una amistad llena de incomodidad por el recuerdo de sus acciones.

Bufó, frunciendo el ceño.

No es como que antes hubiera tenido esperanzas de que se diera algo más entre ellos, pero ahora no tendría siquiera el confort de aquella amistad que habían construido desde la primera vez que se habían conocido.

Miró hacia el horizonte, notando que, al igual que los días anteriores, sólo había agua en todas direcciones. Suspiró.

Si tan solo llegaran a tierra, podría alejarse de Edmund. Quizás…sino hablaban de eso, si no empeoraba las cosas con más actos imprudentes, podrían dejar eso pasar.

Negó.

Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no dejaría ir eso. No sin antes haber hablado, haber aclarado todo. Y sabía que se lo debía. Le había tomado entre sus brazos sin preguntarle nada. Le había besado sin darle tiempo de alejarlo de él. Hablar con él y darle sus motivos era lo menos que podía hacer. Y disculparse.

¿Pero cómo podría hacerlo?

Era Rey de Narnia. Había enfrentado y liderado ejércitos. Tomaba decisiones todo el tiempo, y encaraba sus consecuencias. ¿Cómo era que ahora se le hacía tan difícil el ir con Edmund y aclararlo todo?

Suspiró, frunciendo el ceño.

Era Rey de Narnia. Debía enfrentar todo con valentía, aún si temía las consecuencias.

Tenía que hablar con Edmund.

El único problema, era que no sabía qué le iba a decir.

Sus sentimientos seguían sin estar del todo claros. ¿Le atraía solamente o sentía algo más fuerte por él?

* * *

><p>Subió a cubierta, buscando a su hermana con la mirada.<p>

Había estado largo rato en el camarote que compartía con Caspian y Eustace, pensando aún en el beso y en sus sentimientos, cada vez más confusos. No había llegado a una conclusión aún. Al contrario, se había confundido aún más en su intento de clarificar sus nuevos,- ¿o quizás letárgicos?-, sentimientos.

Suspiró, sin encontrar a Lucy cerca de él. Ella le ayudaría a distraerse un poco, aunque no tenía ánimos de nada. Pero conocía a su hermana. Sabía que siempre conseguía que olvidara las cosas un momento, que sonriera aun cuando no estaba de humor.

Se sentó sobre uno de los barriles, recargando sus brazos en la baranda del navío.

Sus ojos color caoba estaban perdidos en el paisaje que hacía días no cambiaba.

Caspian era su mejor amigo. Le había besado. Y le había dejado un deseo que no había sentido antes con nadie.

No había sido una persona de tener muchos amantes, al contrario. Se había enfocado bastante en Narnia, por lo que sus relaciones sentimentales habían sido escasas. Pero no por eso menos importantes que las de otras personas.

Pero jamás había sentido lo que en ese momento. Sentía algo diferente, algo fuerte, algo que le estaba asustando. Sabía que no era solo un simple deseo de besar a Caspian. No. Era más.

No era solo por la pasión que había percibido de aquél beso, sino por la calidez que emanaba, el cómo aquella mano acariciaba su mejilla mientras todo sucedía.

Enrojeció involuntariamente al recordar aquello.

Su pulso volvía a acelerarse.

-¿Edmund?-preguntó una voz a su espalda, asustándolo un poco. Era Lucy. Volteó levemente, notando la mirada preocupada que su hermana tenía. -¿Estás bien?-se acercó con prontitud, seguramente al notar el fuerte sonrojo que tenía en el rostro.

-Sí, solo es el sol… Quizás ya llevo mucho aquí sentado.-mintió, mientras intentaba controlarse de nuevo. Al ver a su hermana, se dio cuenta de su mirada de incredulidad. Claro, no le había creído nada. A veces olvidaba que Lucy, aunque era inocente, no era ingenua. Era bastante perspicaz y se daba cuenta de las cosas. Sobre todo, era experta leyendo los rostros de sus hermanos, adivinando, incluso antes de que ellos mismos supieran, lo que les sucedía.

-Jamás te habías puesto así por el sol. Además, ya volviste a tu color normal.-apuntó ella, claramente esperando que le dijera la verdad.

-No pasa nada, Lu. –musitó, mirando de nuevo el mar. Quería a Lucy, y su relación con ella era más fuerte ahora que cuando eran niños. Pero había ocasiones donde no podía evitar molestarse por su persistencia al querer saber lo que pasaba por su mente.

-No fuiste a desayunar tampoco.-se acercó a él, mirándole. –Solo quiero saber si es algo grave o no. Si debería preocuparme más…

Sus ojos color caoba fueron a parar en los de su hermana, antes de sonreír un poco. Le molestaba su persistencia, sí, pero cuando decía cosas así le era imposible estar tanto tiempo de ese humor.

-Estoy bien. Sólo necesitaba tiempo para pensar en algo. En realidad, creo que necesito más tiempo. Es…algo complicado.

Lucy se quedó en silencio, mirándolo con atención. Esperando que continuara. Pero los minutos pasaron sin que Edmund dijera otra cosa.

-Ya veo. –asintió.-Te dejaré para que pienses entonces. Pero espero no se te pase ninguna comida de nuevo. –negó.-Caspian está igual. Le acabo de decir lo mismo cuando venía a buscarte. –sonrió, mientras su hermano la miraba.

Aquél no había sido un simple comentario por parte de su hermana. No. Había sido hecho a propósito. Una vez más, Lucy sabía, o intuía, más de lo que le dejaba ver. Sabía que tenía que ver con el otro Rey. Y aquello ya era demasiado.

Sólo atinó a pasar saliva, mientras ella se despedía, diciendo que buscaría a Reepicheep. 

* * *

><p><em>Eso fue todo por ahora. Intentaré que los siguientes capítulos sean más largos. <em>

_Además ¿Debería cambiar el título? No estoy muy segura ahora que será un multichapter. _

_Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y favoritos. :) _


End file.
